Dubless Series
A Dubless Series is Exactly What It Says- a film or television series released in a foreign country, but only in the language it was originally produced in. This can happen due to several reasons, but mostly cost (this can be fixed via a cheap dub- this is why no one knows of the English production staff for Lyrical Nanoha save the voice actors) and hard-to-translate words (shows such as Bottle Fairy rewrite certain parts of the scripts for their English dubs). The following media should not count as an example: *Short films, animated or otherwise. *Live-action TV. This is often because roles can be recast for adaptations (for example, House of Anubis, adapted from Het huis Anubis). *Print. Many newspapers are intended only for domestic consumption. *Silent films and silent media. *Doujinishi. The anime adaptation of the manga Doujin Work, however, does qualify for this trope since it was professionally serialized. Can overlap with Obscurity, much?, but a dubless series is just as likely to become popular as anything else. Also Do not confuse with Why Don't We Have That, which refers to the work not getting released at all. This happens especially with anime, so those examples have their own page. Examples Western (non-US) animation *Anything from Cartoon Network Latin America except for Villainous, which was produced in English to begin with and doesn't require an English re-dub. Notable examples are Jorel's Brother and Santo vs. the Clones. *''The Sisters'' got dubbed in Italian and French... but not in any other language. *The Fruitties technically did get an English dub, but it's British English and many of the songs are horribly translated from the original Spanish-language dub. Those hoping for an American dub would probably not bother with the show in the first place. *Spaced Out also got an English dub, but when exported to Canada, it was only released in French. *It took until 2017 for the entirety of My Life Me's English dub to be found and put up online. And despite being Fauxnime (and because it's a Canadian series) the series was never dubbed into Japanese. United States animation *A bunch of Hanna-Barbera series never got dubbed into German. *Similarly, with a lot of Cartoon Network series never being dubbed into Greek. *Nickelodeon has the same problem in Japanese markets that Jewelpet has in the US; Nickelodeon shows sell terribly in the Japanese market. *Three Delivery: Accordingly, the show was only dubbed into English (its original language), French, and Spanish. *''The Problem Solverz'' was never dubbed into any language besides its original English voice track, due to multiple problems. The Mysterious Mr. Enter points some of these out in his "Time Twister" review. Eastern animation (non-anime) *YooHoo & Friends had two English dubs: the 2012 dub, and the faithful dub. The 2012 version also had a Spanish dub that aired in Latin America, but that was it. *Sweet Fairies is only available in Mandarin. No dub, and no subs, fan-subs or otherwise. Contrast this with other Alpha Animation series, some of which received an English dub. Videogames *Pixel Chix: Dubbed into relatively few languages, French and its original English being among them. This is mostly due to Pixel Chix being mostly confined to the Anglosphere since most girls' toys don't sell well outside its country of origin (in Pixel Chix' case, the United States).